Cherry Boy
by ageha haruna
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mengenal satu sama lain. padahal kelas mereka bersebelahan, tapi tidak bohong juga kalo mereka saling tertarik. entah beruntung atau apa ternyata mereka saling mengenal dimedia sosial. bagaimana kalo Sasuke tidak sengaja membongkarnya disaat mereka mulai akrab. special thanks for F&D. sasunaru. BL. RnR ya


Sebenarnya aku pernah post cerita ini disebuah grub khusus dimedia sosial yang saya ikuti. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin berbagi kepada penghuni FFN yang saya cintai, lagian disana responnya sedikit sekali. Hiks T.T, mungkin karena ceritaku terlalu jelek atau gimana, hiks T.T

Ucapan terima kasih kepada kedua orang itu, kakak-kakak super ketceh badai yang mau mengijinkan author macam saya untuk membuat cerita tentang hidup mereka... Walaupun sekarang mereka sedang diuji... Semoga mereka selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Amiin.

Btw, separuh cerita ini adalah nyata dan hanya beberapa yang aku ubah demi setting cerita..

Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan yang aku post sebelumnya. Tapi intinya sama...

**.**

**Cherry Boy**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ageha Haruna**

**Sasunaru**

**T**

**Ooc, au, typo, ect**

**Cover bukan punyaku**

**Tanpa keuntungan pribadi**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

Kali kedua mata hitam itu memandang kedepan, penuh selidik dengan kening berkerut. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kehadiran seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan jika seseorang tersebut berada jauh dari pandangannya. Dia tanpa sadar selalu mencari, menggerakkan Onixnya untuk bergulir kesemua penjuru hanya untuk menemukan atensinya, dan kini dia melihatnya berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

''Hei, hei...''

Suara keras menyentak pikiran yang sempat mengudara entah kemana. Dengan wajah kesal dirinya menoleh. ''Apa?'' sedikit berkata ketus pada sahabat karibnya.

''Ck, kau ini. Dipanggil berkali-kali malah diam. Apa yang kau lihat?'' pemuda yang sekilas terlihat hampir mirip dengannya itu memasukan PSP kedalam saku celana saat melihat wakil ketertiban berada didepan mereka. Bukan apa, hanya takut jika PSP kesayangannya dirampas.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. ''Tidak,'' jawabnya. Tapi tetap saja mata hitam sekelam malam itu masih memandang jauh kedepan.

''Siapa sih yang kau lihat?''

''Hn,'' dengan cuek Sasuke mendorong kepala Sai yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan dan decihan pelan.

Kini mereka berjalan membelah halaman sekolah yang luas tanpa kata, Sai yang sibuk membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan Sasuke...

''Sai,'' panggilnya.

''Ya.''

''Kau tau siapa itu?'' dengan dagu Sasuke menunjuk kedapan.

Sai menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu memandang kedepan. ''Siapa? Banyak orang.''

''Pakai tas biru.''

Mata hitam Sai yang sudah sipit kini lebih menyipit lagi. ''Oh, namanya Naruto. Bukannya itu anak kelas sebelah. Memangnya kau nggak tau. Dia terkenal lho, banyak banget yang suka. Payah.''

Sasuke mengangguk. ''Lalu gadis disampingnya?'' lirihnya, ''-mereka pacaran?''

''Siapa? Mereka? Tidak. Katanya mereka teman sejak kecil, entahlah itu yang aku dengar sih. eh?'' Sai melirik Sasuke dan memasang senyum khas yang membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan. ''Aku tidak tau jika kau mengamati Naruto selama ini. Kau tertarik padanya?''

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat melihat senyum palsu dibibir Sai. Tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dengan membuang muka.

Setitik rasa senang memenuhi hatinya yang langsung ditepis saat pikirannya kembali waras. Tapi tetap saja lelaki kebanggan kedua orangtuanya itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir dalamnya demi menahan sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris keluar. Hell, demi apa seorang Uchiha tersenyum ditempat umum seperti ini dan tersenyum tidak ada didalam kamus besar Uchiha.

'Oh iya, siapa tadi namanya? Naruto?' Sasuke menganguk tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

Mungkin ini yang namanya keberuntungan ganda. Pagi hari setelah sekian lama, dia mengetahui pemuda itu bernama Naruto dan kini lelaki manis tersebut sedang berjalan kearahnya, mengulurkan sebuah buku matematika.

''Apa ini?''

''Matematika yang aku pinjam kemarin. Makasih ya,'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sai.

''Sama-sama.''

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memandang ataupun menyapa Sasuke, mungkin karena pemuda bersurai hitam itu terlihat sibuk dengan esai kimianya atau memang belum mengenalnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Tapi jika mau jujur dalam hati, terdapat satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia suarakan. ''Sai, sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Naruto?''

''Lumayan. Sering ngobrol juga.''

''Hn?''

Sai menoleh setelah mem-pause PSPnya. ''Heh, kau itu dingin, kurang bersosialisasi, kuper, sok keren...'' Sai tersenyum palsu lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, ''Mana mungkin kau tau.''

Mendengar cemooan Sai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi. Sedikit kesal, walau apa yang diomongin Sai benar adanya tapi tetap saja itu sedikit berlebihan. Dia Uchiha, dan Uchiha tidak ekspresif. Itu hukum wajib yang sudah ada sejak dulu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, beberapa siswa yang dia kenal memanggilnya akrab apalagi gadis-gadis yang langsung bertingkah sok imut dengan mengerjabkan mata, berharap Sasuke akan tertarik pada mereka. Tentu saja, Sasuke adalah lelaki paling tampan dan kaya di Konoha High School, tak heran jika banyak gadis yang memujanya. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang supel seperti Sai, dia lebih dingin lagi. Hanya mengangguk itupun hanya beberapa orang, satu-dua yang dikenalnya.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Sasuke tepekur memandang dinding polos didepannya. 'Kenapa Sai dan Naruto terlihat akrab ya?'

Rasa tak suka yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia tau jika ini salah, Naruto itu laki-laki sama sepertinya, juga hal seperti ini sangatlah taboo dalam masyarakat. Tidak mungkin akan berjalan mulus tanpa rintangan ataupun cemoohan orang-orang yang sok benar tanpa tau apa-apa.

Sasuke sadar jika dia harus mempertanyakan orientasinya. Bukannya selama ini dia tidak suka gadis atau punya phobia terhadap mereka. Sasuke bahkan pernah punya pacar, satu di junior school, satunya lagi di senior school dan sekarang dua-duanya sudah putus. Hal itu membuktikan dia normalkan? Bahkan bayangan dimana dirinya dekat secara intim dengan Sai membuatnya merinding.

Tapi kenapa ini terasa berbeda. Dia dan Naruto, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika bersanding dengannya, rasanya tidak ada yang salah. Terasa wajar sama seperti saat dia melihat pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan lainnya. Apa karena Naruto terlihat unik, dia dengan wajahnya yang manis dan senyum kecil yang terkulum bibir merah itu dan ah, sifatnya yang periang yang menyimpan kehangatan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sumpah, sudah tiga minggu hanya ada Naruto dalam otaknya. Sejak pemuda itu melemparkan senyum tertahan saat tak sengaja melihatnya dilapangan basket.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Sasuke mendongak.

Ah-

Senyum canggung terlihat.

Naruto keluar dari dalam bilik kamar mandi. Memandang kearahnya. Lalu senyum yang terkulum itu membuat Sasuke mematung.

''Duluan ya,'' katanya, menepuk bahunya pelan.

''Ah-ah ya,'' Sasuke mengutuki suaranya yang terdengar bergelombang. Dan saat dia sadar lalu berbalik ingin mengejar Naruto, pemuda itu sudah pergi.

''Ah,'' desah Sasuke kecewa. Cepat-cepat dia memasuki bilik kamar mandi, menutup lalu menguncinya.

''Kenapa aku seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta sih,'' Sasuke mendesah dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri gara-gara gemas. Sekilas diwajahnya yang selalu datar terlihat kerutan samar didahi, tanda jika dia sedang sebal saat ini. Tapi setelahnya bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum kecil. Sasuke berguman. ''Keh, Naruto.''

Mungkin dia benar-benar terjerat dengan pemuda manis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Mereka duduk berempat. Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Sakura-sepupu jauh Naruto- yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat pulang dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol dikantin sekolah yang masih buka. Mungkin bisa dibilang hanya dia dan Naruto yang diam, sedangkan Sai dan Sakura sudah histeris karena bermain PSP disampingnya.

Mereka berdua memang kompak jika bersama. Ramai, histeris dan penggila game.

Jika sebelumnya diotak Sasuke ada banyak pertanyaan yang dia tujukan pada pemuda didepannya, kini otaknya serasa buntu, dia gugup, perutnya mual. Dia, ahh... Grogi gara-gara Naruto.

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke memukul keningnya sendiri.

''Mereka ramai ya?''

Sasuke memandang, mendengus dan berkata, ''Berisik.''

Dimana Sai dan Sakura yang kini berteriak pelan. ''Ah-ah, kenapa kamu matiin ini.. Nanti nggak dapet bonus dong.''

''Lho gara-gara kamu kan.''

''Kok aku...''

Naruto tersenyum mendengar argumen dua orang tersebut, matanya menyipit dengan tiga goresan pipi yang terlihat imut. ''Sasuke/Naruto.''

Mereka berdua berpandangan, mengerjab dan...

''Hahaha...''

Fokus Sasuke melayang sudah, melihat pemuda didepannya tertawa pelan. Naruto memang periang, Sasuke tau itu. Tapi melihat langsung dan mendengar derai tawanya, Sasuke yakin jantungnya bekerja tak normal saat ini.

''Ya, mereka berisik,'' ucap Sasuke cuek. Dirinya menuduk guna menyembunyikan bibirnya yang gagal ingin menahan senyum. Lebih memilih sok menyibukan diri dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

(Minta nomer teleponnya, dong.)

Sekilas Sasuke membaca kiriman dari grub yang dia ikuti dijejaring sosial. Dari kemarin lusa kenapa nggak ada yang komentar sama sekali.

Entah ada angin apa dan kekuatan apa, Sasuke juga tidak tau, tanpa sadar dia meninggalkan satu komentar dibawahnya.

Sebuah nomer ponsel miliknya.

Taulah, dia merasa ingin... Apa ya... Dia juga bingung lagian saat Sasuke cek, entah pemuda atau perempuan tersebut tidak menampilkan profilnya.

(lanjutannya lewat PM ya...) tulis Sasuke.

Gerakan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu diponselnya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan gelas didepannya. 'Apa ada sesuatu? Sms dari pacarnya?'

''Dari siapa?'' Sasuke tak bisa tak mengutuk lidahnya sendiri. Tapi salahkan saja perasaan tak rela dalam dirinya saat melihat senyum Naruto. Dirinya cemburu melihatnya, dia iri. Sasuke dengan bodohnya menginginkan senyum Naruto hanya untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

**.**

Getar ponsel disaku celana mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari sosok yang ada didepannya. Pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya sekarang tengah menyembunyikan seulas senyum tipis dengan berpura-pura menunduk seolah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan disaat tersenyum ketimbang memasang wajah datar dan jutek yang entah kenapa berefek fantatis hingga banyak gadis-gadis menyukainya.

Bagaimana Naruto tau jika Sasuke selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya?

Hee, tentu saja Naruto tau. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang, siapapun itu pasti bisa merasakannya. Apalagi sebuah tatapan yang terasa langsung menusuk dan melubangi kepalanya. Okey, itu memang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja bola mata sehitam malam itu selalu sukses membuatnya bingung dan berdebar. Mungkin jahat juga kalau selama ini dia berpura-pura tidak peka, Naruto hanya tidak ingin kege-eran saja. Kecuali jika Sasuke datang padanya dan mengatakan perasaannya. Ya, itulah yang Naruto inginkan. Walaupun tau jika hal itu terdengar mustahil.

Senyum yang tak bisa Naruto tahan terukir saat melihat ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah notifications yang berasal dari jejaring sosial yang dia ikuti. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama ada yang membalas postingannya. Sedikit sedih karena orang-orang mengabaikannya.

(Lanjutannya lewat PM ya...)

Naruto mengulum bibir pelan. Tangannya bergerak guna membalas.

''Dari siapa?''

Suara berat membuat Naruto buru-buru mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk mendapati jika Sasuke tengah melotot kearahnya.

''He?'' Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, menyangga sisi pipinya dengan tangan kiri dan menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Senyum tipis tak lupa tersemat dibibirnya.

''Dari siapa?'' bisik Sasuke. Raut mukanya semakin mengeras dengan pandangan mata yang langsung menusuk tepat pada safir Naruto.

''Ah, bukan dari siapa-siapa...'' Naruto mengibaskan tangannya pelan, menyenangkan sekali melihat Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap dingin jadi kehilangan kontrol seperti ini.

Ah, mungkin Naruto mulai ketularan sifat Sakura yang jailnya minta ampun. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, suara geraman Sasuke membuatnya bergidik. Bukannya dia tidak ingin memberi tahu dari siapa, tapi dia tidak bisa. Entahlah dia tidak ingin Sasuke tau rahasia terdalamnya. Rahasia jika dirinya itu berbeda dengan laki-laki kebanyakan.

Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke menjauh darinya, memandang dirinya jijik seolah perlu dikasihani. Sosok yang baru pertama kali dia sapa dan kini berada didepannya mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya dengan kesal.

''Aku pergi.''

Bunyi kursi yang diseret membuat Sai dan Sakura menoleh seketika.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Sakura entah pada siapa dan Sai menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

''PMS, biasa...''

''Dasar kau ini,'' bentak Sakura bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya gadis itu menempeleng pelan kepala Sai dengan PSP yang ada ditangannya.

''Issh, sakit tau,'' desis Sai kesal. ''Eh, lho. Mau kemana, Naruto?'' tanya Sai bingung saat melihat Naruto yang bangkit berdiri.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dasar, apa sih maunya lelaki itu. Selalu saja membuatnya berharap lebih seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah dia, setelah rela mengintari sekolah hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Naruto mendesah, melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat disamping Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

''Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Apa aku buat salah?''

Naruto mengerang dalam hati saat suaranya terdengar sumbang. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi perasaan kesal yang membuat emosi Naruto menjadi labil. Laki-laki ini selalu membuatnya terlena tapi detik berikutnya membuatnya jatuh. Kesal sekali Naruto dengan sifat angkuh bin cuek milik Sasuke yang satu itu.

Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar ditelinga Naruto, sebelum akhir Sasuke berbalik guna menatap pemilik surai pirang yang ada disampingnya. Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat membuat Naruto membeku.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya pelan lalu mengacak-ngacaknya rambutnya. ''Wajahmu jelek sekali, heh?'' kata Sasuke datar.

''A,apa-apaan sih kau ini,'' dengan panik Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. ''U,udah ayo pulang. Sakura dan Sai pasti menunggu,'' dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

''Ayo, mau aku tinggal, hah?'' teriaknya, mencoba galak. Tapi sayang, Naruto mungkin tidak tau jika wajah imut dengan rona merah samar tidak mungkin membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

Naruto melangkah cepat sambil memegang dadanya erat. ''Ya Tuhan, Sasuke...'' desah Naruto pelan, salah satu tangan menangkup pipinya yang terasa hangat. '' Kau membuatku seperti gadis saja.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengakui jika setelah hari itu kedekatan mereka semakin mesra-uhuk-maksudnya semakin akrab, mereka sering berbincang dan membicarakan apa saja, cukup terkejut jika mereka berdua nyambung satu sama lain, walaupun diselingi pertengkaran tak berarti tentunya. Juga Sasuke tak segan lagi datang menemuinya disaat jam istirahat tiba atau menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Begitu pula hari ini. Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan bahu yang bersandar di pintu kelas, mengabaikan sapaan teman sekelas Naruto terutama para gadis yang terang-terangan menggoda Sang Pangeran Uchiha..

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali tertawa melihat Sasuke yang harus menahan rasa kesalnya gara-gara tingkah sok abrab beberapa orang. Mungkin dia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke.

''Sakura-chan, aku pulang dulu ya?''

''Ciee... Dijemput lagi nih.. Aihh, selamat bersenang-senang ya,'' kikik senang Sakura membuat Naruto melotot horror. ''Btw, kalau mojok jangan lama-lama...''

''Sakura!'' desis Naruto. Sumpah, terkadang cara menggoda Sakura benar-benar menakutkan. Sakura seperti mengetahui apa yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

''Naruto-Niisan, kenapa mukamu merah? Kau tidak berencana mengikuti saranku-kan?''

Naruto tersentak kaget apalagi saat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Menatap wajahnya dengan teliti dengan alis terangkat. Sikap bertanya yang menyebalkan.

''Jangan dilihat,'' tangan Naruto refleks memalingkan wajah Sasuke, menahan dengan jemari ramping miliknya, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti ini, benar-benar memalukan. Dan suara tawa Sakura sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

''Ayo pulang,'' lalu Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto dengan menarik bahunya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

''Selamat bersenang-senang, boys,'' teriak Sakura dari dalam kelas diikuti tawa kesenangan karena berhasil menggoda sepupunya.

''Sakura benar-benar menyebalkan,'' keluh Naruto, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi cemberut yang lucu, dengan bibir bawah yang sengaja dia cebikkan.

kekehan pelan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin sebal. ''Kau jangan menertawakanku. Kau... Ishh, Sasuke kau juga menyebalkan,'' teriak Naruto, tapi hal itu membuat tawa Sasuke semakin berderai.

Bukan tawa yang biasa orang lain lakukan, tapi tawa khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak terbahak-bahak, tapi sanggup membuat Naruto terpesona. Baginya yang baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke tertawa sungguhlah indah.

Naruto mengernyit saat perutnya terasa dialiri listrik, seperti kesemutan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan dadanya bertalu kencang. Sebuah bisikan halus menyuruhnya untuk membungkam bibir tipis didepannya dengan ciuman manis. Wajah lelaki manis tersebut memerah. Mengutuk pikiran aneh yang pasti akan menyenangkan bila kenyataan.

''Sudah, aku pergi saja.''

Okey, ini memang kekanakan. Naruto sadar itu, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ngambek gara-gara hal sepele. Tuhan, semoga Sasuke tidak menganggapnya kekanakan.

''Hei,'' suara bariton menyapa pendengaran Naruto yang sensitif ditambah rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba hadir disekitar lehernya. ''Hei, aku minta maaf. Dan memang seperti itu kelakuan Sakura.''

Jantung Naruto rasanya meloncat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memeluk lehernya lalu membawa kepalanya agar bersandar dibahunya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Naruto mengaku senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke karena dia tau jika Sasuke lebih suka menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan perbuatan bukan perkataan. Tapi tetap saja...

''Le-paskan aku,'' dengan gugup Naruto berusaha melepaskan kungkungan hidup dari lengan kokoh Sasuke. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Entah apa yang dimakan Sasuke hingga dia sekuat itu. ''Lepaskan aku,'' bisiknya, dia tau tubuh yang menyangganya itu menegang tiba-tiba, mungkin karena gerak bibinya dibahu Sasuke atau yang lain. ''Nanti ada melihat, kau tidak malu?''

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

''Keh, kau ini,'' dengan gemas Naruto mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan kejutan... Sasuke refleks melepaskan tangannya dan menatap dirinya terkejut. ''Hehe, ternyata kamu geli ya...''

''Hn.''

''Dasar.''

''Aku antar pulang ya?''

Naruto menoleh.

''Sai bagaimana?''

''Sai? Hmm, biar dia naik taksi saja atau menumpang temennya. Lagian hari ini dia ikut ekstra.''

''Sadis,'' Naruto berucap tak percaya.

''Sudah ayo aku antar pulang,'' Sasuke mengulurkan helm yang diterima Naruto ogah-ogahan.

''Ayo, nanti keburu sore.''

''Hnn,'' dan tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum senang, pulang bareng lagi. Ah, sepertinya dia akan menandai kalendernya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan santai. Hari ini dia berangkat sendiri, Sakura dijemput pacarnya dan Sasuke berangkat pagi buat kerja kelompok.

Dengan lincah jemari Naruto menyentuh layar ponselnya, dia sedang catting. Sejak semalam dia habiskan waktu dengan seseorang dengan nama akun S'Onix dijejaring sosial. Berkirim pesan hingga tengah malam. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Walaupun nama akunnya terdengar aneh sih. Tapi tak mengapa.

Satu panggilan masuk.

''Lho inikan nomernya S'Onix,'' kening Naruto berkerut bingung. ''Kenapa dia telepon.''

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. ''Eh? Kenapa diputus sih. Ishh, dasar,'' baru saja mau diterima ponselnya berhenti bergetar tapi bergetar lagi setelahnya.

''Halo?'' sapa Naruto dengan kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah mengerjainya.

''Halo.''

Bagai terlepas dari busurnya, Naruto tiba-tiba mendongak, kurang dari satu meter didepannya Sasuke juga menampakan ekspresi terkejut.

(Ha-lo)

Nafas Naruto tertahan ditenggorokan, suara yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar begitu dekat berasal dari ponselnya. Tanpa dijelaskan Naruto tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ekspresi terkejut Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel di telinganya.

(Naruto?)

Tiba-tiba rasa gugup memenuhi dirinya. Wajahnya memucat. ''Apa, hah?'' teriaknya sewot dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. Sungguh itu hanya refleknya saja.

'Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.'

Naruto berlari menerobos murid-murid, tidak peduli jika beberapa orang mendumel kearahnya. Begitu sampai dikelas, Naruto membanting tas dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangan.

''Naruto?''

Naruto mengerang.

''Kamu kenapa?''

Dibalik lipatan tangannya wajah Naruto benar-benar merah sempurna dan dengan bibir tipis yang tak henti dia gigiti. Dia malu, tapi senang. Dia berdebar. Dia merasa punya harapan. Dia...

'Jadi S'Onix itu Sasu...ke'

''Argghh...'' Naruto mengerang keras tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca... Mungkin kalian sebel karena aku yang nggak update ceritaku yang lain. Malah membuat cerita baru. Maafkan aku...

Dan aku harap kalian ngga bosan saat membaca cerita-ceritaku karena terlalu mainstream. Atau berfikir jika aku kekurangan ide dan hanya bisa publish ulang dengan mengganti tokohnya saja. Yakin, aku hanya ingin berbagi apa yg kutulis dengan semua penghuni ffn. Karena bagiku ffn seperti rumahku sendiri...

Terimakasih yang sudah mendukungku dan dua orang lagi yang berperan didalam cerita ini. Makasih ya friend...see you

Btw RNR yaaa... :)

.

.

Ageha Haruna.

13/Sep/14


End file.
